1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently popular display apparatuses include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), a field effect display (FED), and an electrophoretic display (EPD).
Particularly, the OLED device includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween. Electrons from one electrode and holes from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to thereby generate excitons, which release energy to emit light.
Since the organic light emitting diode display has a self-luminance characteristic a separate light source is not required, and unlike a liquid crystal display, thickness and weight thereof may be reduced. Further, since the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and rapid response speed, the organic light emitting diode display is receiving attention as a next generation display device.
Such an organic light emitting display device is formed by sequentially stacking a semiconductor layer, a plurality of insulating layers, and a plurality of metal layers on a substrate. Then, a contact hole may be formed to expose the semiconductor layer by etching the insulating layer and a metal layer, and the semiconductor layer may be brought into contact with a source electrode and a drain electrode through the contact hole.
A large number of pixels are located within a restrictive space according to recent requirements of a high resolution display device. To that end, the width of the contact hole should be smaller.
However, if the width of the contact hole is smaller than a predetermined level as an etching process is applied to form the contact hole, some electrodes are exposed thereby generating a short-circuit or disconnection.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.